A Different Rule of Two
by GravityNeko
Summary: Post LOTF: Allana gets a bedtime story from her great-uncle and learns about when he and her grandma met.


**A/N: And here is a piece that's been sitting on my laptop for awhile, I finally finished it. Please enjoy!**

**.**

Allana watched from the corner of the Solo livingarea as her great-uncle sat at the diningroom table, tapping on a datapad and scribbling notes down on a piece of flimsi. His lips were moving and he seemed to be calculating or researching something. She watched mesmerized. Her Great-Uncle Luke was a man of average height by Allana's standard—certainly not as tall as her grandpa. He had graying hair off-set by vivid blue eyes. His face was worn, but he had a concentrated look on it. His aura in the Force was still; she'd learned of the soothing energy he emitted as time went on. Allana liked sitting by him because it felt nice—like she was being bathed in warm sunshine.

Her uncle stopped and put down the 'pad. He raised his arms over his head and yawned loudly, stretching. "Argh, what a kink." He muttered and then leaned back in the chair.

He turned his head—as if sensing her—and spotted Allana watching him.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Luke asked.

"Almost..." The little girl held her stuffed tauntaun and wiggled off the sofa.

"You should be in bed, young miss."

"I'm not sleepy."

Her uncle smiled lovingly. "Regardless, Allana, you really should be in bed. " He looked around. He knew his sister wouldn't like it that her little granddaughter was awake after she had put the girl to sleep.

"I want to stay up." She gave him her best pitiful look.

Luke shook his head. "No way, young lady." He got up and started toward her then attempted to pick her up. She scooted away, smiling impishly.

"Allana." Her uncle took on a serious tone; the kind her grandma did. Well, they were brother and sister so she figured it was a family thing.

"But…"

"No buts." Her uncle folded his arms over his chest. He'd dealt with similar stubbornness with his own son when he was a child.

She made a sad face, holding her tauntaun by one arm.

Luke shook his head."That's not going to work, Allana."

She sighed. Her great-uncle was about as resolute as her grandmother. Another family trait. She shifted from foot to foot, contemplating when a yawn came from her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand startled.

Her uncle smiled. "See, you are tired. Now, let's get you situated back in bed."

"All right..." She walked over and took his large hand with her small one. "But you have to tell me a bedtime story."

"I'll see what I can do."

Luke led his great-niece back to her room. He put her back in bed, fluffed her pillow, and tucked the blankets in around her. Lastly, he made sure that her tauntaun was snuggled close to her.

When he was done getting her situated, he pulled up a desk chair to her bed and sat down. "Now, what's next…"

Allana turned onto her side, facing her great-uncle. "A story, you promised."

"That I did." He looked down into her grey eyes. "What story would you like me to tell you?"

The little girl wrinkled her brow in concentration. "Um…That's a tough one."

Luke waited patiently, smiling slightly as she made her "tough" decision. Despite all she had been through during the last year, it was obvious to him that she was still a little girl with little girl's thoughts. A sweet, innocent child.

"Oh, I know!" She chirped excitedly. "I wanna hear about when you and grandma were little!"

A bit of shock jolted him. His facial expression dropped, and a melancholy feeling began to settle in.

"Uncle Luke?" The girl struggled to sit up "Does your tummy hurt?"

"Huh. Oh. No, Allana. No. Why would you say that?"

"You made a really bad face. Like this..." She demonstrated by making her lips drop into a frown. "You looked all sad...like something was hurting. Is something hurting, Uncle?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not hurting. It was just something you said made me think of something."

"Something sad?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't exactly call it "sad"." His little niece looked very confused at this point. "You see, the truth is…your grandma and I…we didn't grow up together."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Because, a very bad man was ruling the galaxy at the time," Leia interjected from the doorway. "And the Jedi of the Old Republic were very afraid that bad man would hurt us." She came in and placed a hand on her twin's shoulder. "So we were separated."

"Separated?" The little girl seemed troubled.

"But that's okay, Allana," Leia assured her granddaughter. "Because we're together now." She hugged Luke from behind. "Even though," She then kneeled and reached out to touch Allana's hand. "We were separated, it all worked out in the end. I may not have known him then, but I know him now." Tears entered her eyes. "That's all that matters, baby."

Luke smiled sadly and put an arm around his sister comfortingly.

"You're not sad?" She asked.

"No, Sweetheart. These are happy tears."

"You're happy?"

"We're very happy." Luke assured.

"You see, even though Luke and I didn't grow up together, it wasn't a sad occasion when we learned who we were, it was happy."

"I was very surprised I had a sister, but I think, I had always known."

"You had?"

He nodded.

"Grandma? Did you know too?"

"In a way, yes."

"How?"

"Well, I think it was the Force. It was…a feeling. I could always feel this connection that Luke and I had. I had a feeling I loved him very much, but it was a much different kind of love than I first thought. Different than the love I had for your grandfather."

"When did you find out?"

"Well, Luke and I didn't meet each other until we were much older; and we didn't find out we were brother and sister till many years later. Your uncle and your grandpa rescued me from a very dangerous super weapon called the Death Star. Your uncle later joined the Rebellion and helped get rid of the Death Star."

The little girl watched intently

"We went through a lot with each other those next four years; me, your grandpa, and yout uncle. We began to get very close. That's when grandma started to have this feeling about your uncle."

"That he was your brother?"

"Well, I didn't know that for sure." Leia said slowly.

Allana turned inquisitive eyes to her great-uncle.

Luke smiled. "I wasn't really sure till after we rescued grandpa."

Her eyes went wide. "You rescued grandpa?"

Leia laughed. "Well, yes. But let's leave that for another time."

"All right."

"Now, where was I?" Luke mused.

"After grandpa was rescued." She hugged the Tauntaun close to her.

"Right. " He set his lips as if thinking. "You, your uncle had to fly to Dagobah to fulfill a promise."

"A promise?"

"To an old friend. My former Master, Yoda. During that time there, my Master…died."

"Like my daddy?"

Luke and Leia sat rigid for a moment.

"Yes, sweetheart." Leia responded finally.

"Oh." She looked to Luke. "Then what?"

"Well, Yoda revealed to me…that there was another Skywalker. That I wasn't alone."

"Another Skywalker?"

"Yes…then my other master, Obi-Wan appeared before me. He told me what Master Yoda had meant. He spoke of my twin sister." Luke looked to his sister and smiled. "It was then that I knew, that Obi-Wan spoke of your grandmother, he spoke of Leia." He took Leia's hand warmly in his, affection shining in his eyes.

Allana smiled. "Did you know grandma?"

"As I said, I think I had always known. Your uncle told me on the forest moon of Endor; and I told him "somehow I'd always known"."

Allana watched her grandmother and her great-uncle exchange happy looks.

"I'm glad, you're together now."

"We are too." Luke responded.

Leia added, "Although it might've been nice to know eachother…to grow up together….we can't change that"

"What were you like as kids, Grandma?" Alaan inquired, going back to her original question.'

"Well," Leia got up and sat on the bed. "I grew up the daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha."

"Queen? So you were a princess?"

"Yes, in a way." She smiled lovingly. "I was brought up on Alderaan and my father and mother loved me very much—I loved them. I could truly tell I was cared for. I use to play with Winter, she was a childhood friend and a constant companion. She was like my sister."

"And uncle?"

"I was raised on Tatooine. Do you know Tatooine?"

"The desert planet."

"That's right. I grew up there. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. My uncle Owen was strict with me and at the time I didn't appreciate that. I thought he was being unfair. My aunt Beru wonderful loving woman though…she used to take care of me when I was sick and would defend me when she thought my uncle was being too hard. I didn't have many friend; just Biggs and Tank. The rest of the people I thought were my friends…they weren't nice.

"Because of those conditions, I'd always dreamed of getting off Tatooine. I wanted to join the Imperial Navy at the time. I got my wish…" He decided to forgo telling her about his aunt and uncle. "The droids came...C-3PO and R2-D2, and I was able to leave…"

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Because I had to get a message to a very important man on Alderaan."

"Grandma's daddy?"

"That's right, Sweetheart."

"That's how I met your grandma…I rescued her. Me and your grandpa and Obi-Wan…" Luke paused. "And Chewie…You don't remember him though because Chewie died way before you were born—at the start of the war. He was a good friend."

"That he was." Leia reached out and put a hand on her twin's arm. "And, if it weren't for your uncle's optimism and goodness, I would've never married your grandfather or even met him. I would have never had children…and would never know you. I thank every day, that the Force brought us together…Because Luke and I are much better together than we could have ever been alone.

"We would have never come this far, if we hadn't ever met each other—and if your uncle hadn't been brave enough to tell me the truth."

"Then...it was a good thing you met each other; even though all the bad stuff happened?"

"It was." Luke agreed. "A very good thing."

**.**

**A/N: Well, how did you like it...it didn't come out entirely like I thought, but I think it's good.**


End file.
